A su lado Parte II Relato Huddy
by patri-md
Summary: Está situado en el episodio Now What. Desde el punto de vista de Cuddy... Puede leerse independiente del primero que es Help Me desde el punto de vista de Cuddy


_Quisiera que supieras__  
__que no tengo otro deseo__  
__que estar entre tus brazos__  
__como quien pide consuelo,__  
__sentirte toda mía,__  
__sin lujurias ni misterios,__  
__como siento la sangre__  
__que circula por mi cuerpo…_

**_…Por eso necesito,_**_  
_**_aunque sé que es un exceso,_**_  
_**_que tus ojos me digan_**_  
_**_algo así como: de acuerdo,_**_**  
**_**_estoy aquí a tu lado_**_**  
**_**_para que no tengas miedo_**_**  
**_**_al miedo de estar solos,_**_**  
**_**_solos en el universo_**_. _

**"****Dos o tres segundos de ternura"** _(L.E. Aute)_

**A SU LADO... Parte II**

_-"Te amo… y por más que lo intente no puedo evitarlo…"_

Alivio. Esa era la sensación que me invadía mientras dejaba en libertad esas palabras que por mucho tiempo habían estado atragantadas adentro mío.

Llegó el momento de pronunciarlas por fin. Una después de otra, cada una con un significado y un peso propio…

Al momento de confesárselo, sentí como un bálsamo en el medio de la tempestad en la que se había convertido mi vida en los últimos días…

El se incorporó, me miró, me regaló una sonrisa y me besó suavemente…

Creo que fue el beso más dulce que me dieron en la vida...

Dulce como nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Como su mirada y su rostro en ese instante…

House: tan duro, tan terco y al mismo tiempo ¡tan dulce!

Estaba profundamente sorprendida de su reacción. Redescubriéndolo en una situación nueva para ambos.

Me dio mucha ternura que me preguntase (y se preguntase a sí mismo) si estaba alucinando… El tampoco podía creerlo.

Los dos atinamos a tomarnos de la mano, entrelazándolas…

Lentamente nos desplazamos a su habitación, sin soltarnos.

Estábamos callados. Creo que ambos queríamos eternizar ese momento.

El temor de que, quizá, si nos soltábamos, se rompía algún extraño "hechizo" que nos había llevado a ese lugar.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Solo el silencio de fondo era testigo de la red que construíamos con nuestra respiración, con nuestras miradas, con nuestras manos.

Para los dos, había sido un día desolador

Trabajamos duramente. Vimos gente morir a nuestro alrededor. Tuvimos que tomar decisiones difíciles. Estábamos exhaustos.

Fueron tantas las corridas y las emociones vividas, que ni siquiera hice tiempo de darme un baño…

Estábamos sudados y llenos de polvillo.

Pero juntos: solos y en su habitación…

Con el paso del tiempo había negado a tal punto mis sentimientos que, creo, ni siquiera me permitía fantasearlo… ¡Y mucho menos de esa manera!

Sí.

Participé en el juego de seducción que los dos habíamos creado.

En cierto modo había sido divertido… Pero también nos hizo sufrir. Lo usábamos indiscriminadamente para ocultar "nuestra verdad", hasta ahora ahogada.

En ese juego yo llevaba tacones altos, una falda apretada y una blusa escotada que permitiese lucir todos mis atributos… Para un único destinatario: él. El jefe del Departamento de Diagnóstico. Mi mejor médico… O el mejor profesional de la institución que dirigía…Y el que más dolores de cabeza me traía.

Sin embargo, la "hembra" que le coqueteaba por los pasillos del Hospital, allí estaba, de la peor manera en la que hubiese querido presentarme ante un hombre.

A pesar de ello, me sentía cómoda, segura, tranquila. A salvo. Sin maquillajes ni artificios de ningún tipo. Totalmente desnuda, sin estarlo aún.

Tomé la iniciativa y quebré el momento.

-_Tengo que ver tu herida_, le susurré…

El solo me miraba, callado.

Le tomé la remera y lentamente se la quité.

El ayudó levantando los brazos como un niño… Pero estaba inmóvil aún, incrédulo. Petrificado…

Corrí el vendaje. Estaba sucio y urgía desinfectarlo.

Fui al baño en busca de agua limpia y una toalla.

Cuando volví a la habitación, el seguía allí, en el mismo lugar, inmutable.

Me inspiraba dolor y ternura verle así. No sabía que hacer y me dejé guiar por mi impulso…

Yo, Lisa Cuddy, la mujer dura, que casi nunca perdía los estribos… Era eso lo que exigía mi trabajo y era esa la persona que yo había hecho de mí.

Pero no quería ser esa mujer para él, y fui despojándome de esas trabas, dejándome llevar por lo que sentía.

Y así como el soltar esas palabras fue absolutamente liberador para mí; poder hacer lo mismo con mis manos hacía que mi cuerpo se sintiese cada vez más liviano.

Con la toalla húmeda limpié su herida mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Esa conexión permanecía siempre entre nosotros. Aún cuando nuestras palabras y nuestras acciones dijeran lo contrario, nuestras miradas se buscaban y de alguna manera, se comunicaban.

Por más que nos resistiéramos.

Nuestras miradas, en algún punto, nos unían.

Tenían cierta independencia y un código común que iba mucho más allá de lo que permitíamos expresar.

Luego de limpiar su herida sentí el impulso de recorrer su cuerpo: su cara, su cuello, su torso desnudo.

Coloqué la toalla en el piso.

El no se movía aún. Solo me miraba y se dejaba.

Verlo así, ante mí, sentir su piel en el contacto con la yema de mis dedos me conmovía…

Lo percibí vulnerable.

Sin embargo, no se desvanecía la imagen de masculinidad que proyectaba y con la que ese hombre me tenía absolutamente atrapada.

Era insoportablemente atractivo e invasivo para mí. Irrumpía y se metía por todos mis rincones. Lo llevaba adherido a mi cuerpo.

No quise esperar más. En segundos la ternura se convirtió en deseo.

El deseo de sentir su abrazo, sus besos, su cuerpo más cerca del mío. Yo deseaba ser de él en esa noche (y en todas) y quería que el fuese mío...

Pretendía que el lo supiera. Y mis manos serían más rápidas y contundentes que mis palabras.

Si lo hubiese imaginado seguro sería diferente: él tomaría la riendas...

Pero la realidad era otra. Y en ese momento no quería que nada quedara sobreentendido. Suavemente, pero con decisión, le desabroché el pantalón y bajé la cremallera.

Sentí que se estremeció. Creo que le sorprendí, pero que también le agradó que lo hiciera.

A medida que bajaba el jean fui topándome con sus piernas, y con su herida.

Allí estaba, tenía un lugar específico en su cuerpo. Eso increíblemente, me tranquilizaba.

Tal como él se lo dijo a Hannah: "_solo se trata de una pierna"…_

Durante años esa herida había cobrado vida propia para mí: se paseaba descaradamente por los pasillos del hospital. Se enfurecía, gritaba, insultaba, lloraba…

Me enfrentaba a ella a cada momento, cada vez que lo veía. Cada vez que discutíamos. Cada vez que se llevaba una pastilla de vicodin a la boca. Cada vez que se derrumbaba.

Ahora, yo podía verla y tocarla. Y era solo eso: un pedazo de tejido muerto en su pierna.

Frente a mí, tenía al hombre que amaba, más allá de cualquier estigma.

Allí me detuve y le besé.

Percibí cierto pudor en el, por mi actitud, y esa no era mi intención. Solo quería que supiera que lo amaba más allá de su dolor.

Me ayudó a incorporarme.

Fue reponiéndose de a poco. Me retiró el ambo, mientras suavemente sus manos se deslizaron por el contorno de mi cintura.

Mi cuerpo se disolvía con el rozar de nuestra piel desnuda.

Buscó mi cuello y pude sentir el calor de su respiración en mí.

Luego me tomó en brazos y me llevó a su cama.

Poco a poco fuimos quitándonos la ropa, mientras nos brindábamos suave y deseperadamente.

Alargando cada momento. Mirándonos a cada instante. Buscándonos y encontrándonos… Hurgando por todos los rincones. Reconociendo en el otro los espacios por donde estallaría gozoso.

Nuestro cuerpos se movían juntos, al mismo ritmo: a veces lento, a veces desenfrenado, pero siempre en armonía… Concordaban … Se comunicaban...

Por fin lo tuve entre mis piernas.

House adentro mío. Una sensación cálida invadió todo mi cuerpo

Caricias y besos habían aflojado ya su gesto, dejando lugar al House de siempre… Irónico y burlón. Seductor a su modo:

_-¿La jefa quiere dirigirme también en la cama?_ Me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, mientras lo tenía atrapado entre mis piernas, con mis rodillas clavadas en el colchón…

Nuestras voces sonaban agitadas, al igual que nuestra respiración…

-_Lo que desees_, le respondí, segura.

El se incorporó rápidamente, haciéndome rodar para ubicarse justo encima mío…

Muy cerquita de mi oído me susurró:

-¿_Sabes que me gusta?_

_-Qué, House_

_-Que me dirijas… con las piernas abiertas…_

Nos reímos

House sabía muy bien que con sus acotaciones, se avivaban aún más todos mis sentidos.

Me dejé invadir por su aliento, el calor de su cuerpo dentro del mío, el perfume de su piel.

Llegamos al éxtasis dulce y apasionadamente.

Salvaje.

Me sentía embriagada de él. Satisfecha de haberme entregado sin límites y de haber recibido todo lo que un hombre puede ofrecer.

Me confirmé a mi misma que nunca había querido estar con otro, como con House.

En realidad siempre lo supe…

Nos dormimos abrazados.

De nuevo, no podíamos separarnos.

El lazo que nos tenía unidos, había sobrevivido todo tipo de tormentas, tempestades, abismos… Sin embargo, aún estaba ahí, nos había vencido.

Y todavía más: con el correr de la noche, se había fortalecido…

Cuando desperté, me encontré desnuda entre sus brazos.

_"¿Ahora qué, Cuddy?"_

Aún no tengo la respuesta.

No lo sé…

Solo tengo una certeza.

Y esa me basta.

_Ya no puedo, ni quiero evitar amarte..._


End file.
